heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Battles and Wars
Heroes goes through battles and wars. If an enemy is threatening them or want their country or state, they will go through a battle or war. If they threatened or killed their loved one the hero who loved them or realtive will battle the villain. Also if they bombed or started something like a weopen to their homeland or country they will start a war. Sometimes heroes just battle the villain and knew they are the monster who going to hurt innocent people. Also if they lost and lost someone to them, the hero will have revenge and start a war or battle. Examples: * In The Walking Dead, Rick Grimes and his group go through war in most episode but the most tense ones are the Governor and Negan and the Saviors. * In Avatar, Jame Sully round out lots of Na'vis from clans even the clans he's in with Neytri, to fight the Colonal and his gang to stop them to harm another of the Na'vi's homeland. * Godzilla goes through huge battles against evil monsters. That’s why he is called King of the Monsters. * in Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery KISS battles the Crimson witch the destroyer and their minions * In War of Warcraft, Anduin Lothar gathered his army to fight the orcs. So they won't take over the world and kill innocent people. * Gohan fights Cell for the Cell Games because if he lose Cell will destroy earth. * Iorek Brynison fights his arch-enemy Iofur Raknison for the throne so he can become a king again. * The Good Imoogi fights his arch-nemesis BurakI, for becoming a god and become a Celestial Dragon, and also saving humanity. * In Ready Player One, Wade Watts (as his avatar Parzival) leads the Oasis users to save the virtual world from being taken over by Nolan Sorrento and the Sixers. * Tom Natsworthy, Hester Shaw and Anna Fang lead a few Anti-Traction League airships against London when the Predator City, now under the command of Thaddeus Valentine, attacks the Shield Wall with MEDUSA. * Tarzan, Jane, Mr. Porter, and the animals of the jungle battle against Clayton and his men to save the gorillas. * In Undertale, Sans serves as the final boss in the genocide route and is a heroic final boss and tries to stop the player from killing everyone in the underground. * The Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Dora Milaje, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Asgardians and the Ravagers battle against the alternate timeline versions of Thanos, the Black Order, and their full compliments of Outriders, Chitauri, and Sakaaran armies for the fate of the Earth and the entire universe. * The Mane Six battle the Legion of Doom alongside a giant army of ponies, dragons, griffons, changelings, Hippogriffs, yaks, and multiple other creatures for the fate of Equestria. * Boog, Elliot, and all the forest animals battle against Shaw and the hunters. * Speckles, Fang and Cy fight a pack of Deinonychus. *In Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, the Resistance and its allied fleet engages the First Order, Final Order, and Sith Eternal on the Sith planet of Exegol to save the galaxy once and for all. Gallery: IMG_0395.JPG|Rick Grimes and Carl Grimes and the Hilltop and the Kingdom battling the saviors and Negan IMG_0396.JPG|Jake Sully and the clans of all the Na'vis fight Colonal and the army people IMG_0398.JPG|Godzilla battles the M.U.T.Os to save humanity IMG_0405.JPG|Anduin Lothar and his army battling the orcs IMG_0420.JPG|Simba and the lions battling Scar and the hyenas. Herd_vs._Pirates.jpg|Manny and the herd vs. Captain Gutt and his pirate crew. IMG_0550.PNG|Iorek Byrnison battles Iofur Raknison for the throne of becoming king again IMG_0700.PNG|A transformed Good Imoogi fights his arch-nemesis Buraki to protect humanity. All Out War.jpg|The united forces of Earth, Cybertron, and all Cybertronian colony worlds battling Unicron and his army of Maximals. DW8 - Battle of Chibi.jpeg|The Sun-Liu alliance battles Cao Cao's army at the Red Cliff Tenor233.gif|Sans in battle with the player. Avengers Assemble.png|The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, the Dora Milaje, Asgardians, Masters of the Mystic Arts, and the Ravagers battle against alternate timeline versions of Thanos and his army for the fate of Earth and the entire universe. Category:Conflicts Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Freedom Category:Deaths